


Giochiamo

by Little_Firestar84



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Memories, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Oral Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP with porn, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Per il compleanno di Ryo kaori mette su uno spettacolino che fa ricordare allo sweeper la volta in cui l'aveva sorpresa a invocare il suo nome, in preda al delirio del piacere..
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Kudos: 1





	Giochiamo

Ryo udì la voce della compagna chiamarlo dalla camera da letto, indicandoli che fosse ormai ora, anche per lui, di sottoporsi al sonno del giusto; spento il televisore in sala, mani nelle tasche dei jeans, sbadigliando si incamminò chino verso la loro camera da letto; una lama di luce filtrava da sotto alla porta, segno che Kaori aveva tenuto acceso la lampada sul comodino e lo stava attendendo a letto, ancora sveglia, cosa che non mancava mai di farlo sorridere, tuttavia turbandolo anche un po’, riempendo il suo cuore di rammarico al pensiero delle mille mila volte in cui lei lo aveva atteso sveglia mentre lui tentava di scacciare dal cuore e dalla mente il desiderio ardente di lei, all’epoca solo sua socia, trovando temporaneo sollazzo in corpi arrendevoli e nel fondo di una bottiglia. 

Tranquillo, rincuorato che lei fosse stata in grado di guardare oltre la muraglia cinese che Ryo aveva eretto intorno al suo cuore, girò il pomello della porta, mentre faceva scricchiolare le articolazione delle spalle, disturbate dalla scomoda posizione in cui si era ritrovato sul divano. “Ehi, la prossima volta non hai bisogno di aspettarmi sveglia, lo sai che…”

Non riuscì a finire la frase. Non poteva. Non con il cervello che aveva smesso di funzionare quando tutto il sangue, alla celestiale e peccaminosa visione che gli si parava dinanzi, era affluito completamente al suo membro, rendendolo turgido mentre Ryo sentiva le ginocchia diventare molli al cospetto della sua personalissima dea del piacere, gli occhi sgranati nemmeno fossero stati l’obbiettivo di una reflex pronta a immortalare per i posteri quell’immagine e le labbra dischiuse in un’espressione di meraviglia ed incanto.

Kaori, completamente sveglia, il corpo velato di sudore, giaceva, languida e nuda, sulle lenzuola; un dito sulle labbra, si mordicchiava un’unghia mentre l’altra mano sfiorava, birichina, i delicati petali umidi del suo sesso; respirava affannata, il seno saliva e scendeva seguendo il ritmo del suo cuore martellante, e con un leggero sorriso, timido e dolce, le guance arrossate, guardava Ryo, fisso negli occhi, sospirando il nome del compagno quasi fosse stata la supplica ad una divinità od ad un antico signore col potere di decidere della sua stessa esistenza. 

“Oh, Ryo…” Kaori sospirò mentre, con un dito, stuzzicava la sua femminilità calda ed umida, fissandolo, e Ryo sentì il suo sesso inturgidirsi ulteriormente e guizzare nei boxer. Strofinando la punta attraverso il ruvido tessuto dei jeans, senza mai staccarle gli occhi di dosso, stregato quasi avesse lanciato su di lui un incantesimo, Ryo, lentamente, si mosse, e raggiunse il lato del letto; si chinò su di esso, e sorridendole, con un’espressione birbante, prese tra le dita la mano che Kaori si era portata alle labbra e la baciò, mordicchiando quell’unghia ancora umida come aveva fatto lei. 

Socchiuse gli occhi, sospirando sereno mentre sentiva il fiato di Kaori diventare una volta più corto, mentre la pressione che esercitava contro il cavallo dei pantaloni si faceva una volta più intensa e quasi dolorosa. Ingoiando a vuoto, rammentò quando aveva stuzzicato la sua compagna suggerendo che un giorno o l’altro avrebbero potuto mettere su _uno spettacolino_ l’un per l’altra… quel giorno aveva tardato ed aveva trovato, per puro caso in realtà, Kaori distesa in quella stessa posizione che cercava inutilmente di raggiungere l’apice, ed erano state le sue esperte mani a portarla a conoscere nuove vette di piacere, raccomandandosi di non vergognarsi dei suoi desideri e delle sue pulsioni, cosa assolutamente comuni per una giovane donna al picco della fertilità, raccontandole di averla sentita chiamare il suo nome in passato, e di averla intravista in un’occasione, mentre si donava piacere pensando a lui.

E la sua mente, mentre dolce le sorrideva, andò a quell’occasione… 

_ Aveva vagato per le strade di Shinjuku per ore, svogliatamente. Ryo, quella notte di primavera, si sentiva come febbricitante, vittima di un curioso stato d’ansia di cui non comprendeva appieno la ragione, e nemmeno le immagini di corpi seminudi davanti ai locali a luci rosse, di quelli di spogliarello, sembravano in grado di distogliere il suo cuore da quel curioso stato di torpore in cui sembrava essere piombato. _

_ Alla fine, finito di fare le sue solite quattro chiacchiere con i suoi informatori, dopo aver fatto una poco appagante scazzottata con dei mocciosi che si credevano dei gangster incalliti, era tornato a casa: un film porno o una sbirciata alle sue riviste forse avrebbero risollevato il suo umore, ma dentro di se sapeva che non avrebbe funzionato nemmeno questo. Perché a casa avrebbe trovato  _ lei, _che sempre più spesso metteva a dura prova il ferreo autocontrollo di Ryo, lei che da acerba ed innocente adolescente, impacciata nei modi, era divenuta nel tempo una creatura procace della giunoniche forme e dai modi dolci e aggraziati._

_ Una volta entrato in casa, Ryo lanciò una rapida occhiata la televisore e alla fila delle sue amate riviste: no, non aveva voglia di trastullarsi così, molto meglio annegare nella miseria mentre fissava il soffitto al buio. Prese le scale per salire alla camera da letto, facendo attenzione a non far scricchiolare gli scalini nel caso Kaori si fosse addormentata per non svegliarla- aveva passato fin troppe notti sveglia a causa sua – quando il suo attento orecchio avvertì un flebile respiro quasi rantolante, e Ryo, colto dal terrore, ingoiò a vuoto. La sua mente si popolò di scenari infausti mentre ai rantoli seguivano gemiti, e lo sweeper si schiacciò contro il muro e strisciò fino alla fonte del rumore, la camera di Kaori, temendo che chiunque le stesse causando pena e dolore potesse avvertire la sua presenza ed accoglierlo a braccia aperta, mentre Ryo voleva prenderli di sorpresa e fargliela pagare per aver ferito quella che agli occhi della mala era la sua donna ed il suo punto debole: se Kaori fosse morta, non avrebbe avuto pietà di loro.  _

_ Eppure… eppure qualcosa non quadrava. Non avvertiva nessuna presenza se non quella di Kaori, e sembrava quasi rilassata, in pace… che si fosse rassegnata al caldo abbraccio della morte? No, non era possibile, non lei! _

_ La porta era socchiusa, ed una falce di luce filtrava dallo stipite.Ryo era chino a terra, premuto contro il muro, e con una mano sul calcio della Python pronto a sfoderarla, spinse la porta quel tanto che bastava con la mano libera per vedere cosa stesse accadendo all’interno senza tuttavia farsi notare… _

_ “Ah…” sentì Kaori mugolare, e l’uomo si sporse verso l’interno della camera, e quando vide cosa stesse accadendo effettivamente, ne rimase stupito, incantato, e con occhi sgranati fu incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quella visione che lo teneva incatenato. _

_ Kaori era completamente nuda, distesa sul suo letto, e dalla sua posizione Ryo poteva vederla di profilo. Una gamba che pendeva dal letto, l’altra era piegata, col il collo del piede che toccava il ginocchio opposto. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, una mano sul cuore quasi avesse voluto essere certa che non le sarebbe sfuggito dal petto, mentre la destra era già ad esplorare le pieghe del suo sesso.  _

_ La mano lasciò la Python e Ryo prese un profondo respiro per calmarsi ed essere certo di non fare stronzate da cui non sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro, e prese a strusciare il pollice sul proprio inguine, premendo con il palmo sul turgido membro con maggior forza nel momento in cui vide la donna che popolava i suoi sogni erotici e d’amore spingere un dito tra quelle calde e umide pieghe.  _

_ Il respiro di Kaori si fece più affannoso; la mano che era sul cuore si spostò, afferrando un seno a coppa, passò il pollice sul capezzolo fino arenderlo dritto e duro, prima di prendere a pizzicarlo tra indice e pollice, mentre prima una e poi altre due dita si unirono alla danza del piacere, penetrandola. La donna premeva col tenar sul clitoride, ansimava, gemeva mentre selvaggia le dita entravano ed uscivano con un ritmo forsennato da quel corpo che ora Ryo sapeva con certezza essere carico di desiderio lussurioso. Socchiuse le labbra, aprì gli occhi e prese a fissare il soffitto, gemeva, ansimava, le dita entravano, uscivano, erano dentro fino alla seconda falange, era così bagnata, cos’ fradicia che lui, ingoiando a vuoto, poteva sentire il rumore delle penetrazioni, mentre la presa sul seno si faceva sempre più forte, sembrava quasi volesse stritolarlo in una morsa letale…  _

_ “Ah… Ryo…” L’uomo spalancò il nome quando lei lo chiamò per nome, e temette di essere stato scoperto, fece per allontanarsi, premere il proprio corpo contro il muro dalla parte opposta dello stretto corridoio ma poi si rese conto che Kaori stava ancora fissando il soffitto: lei non lo aveva chiamato per accusarlo, forse punirlo, ma in realtà lei lo aveva invocato… perché era lui che la perseguitava nei suoi lascivi sogni di donna desiderosa. _

Mia dolce, bellissima Kaori _… Ryo pensò mentre la guardava con occhi languidi e dolci, un leggero sorriso impresso sulle labbra, mentre faceva del suo meglio per controllare la respirazione e non lasciare che lei si accorgesse di essere stata scoperta… sapeva quanto fosse stata sbagliato introdursi in quel momento erotico così privato, ma forse, sotto sotto, dato che era lui a provocare quei desideri, non aveva il dirotto di essere testimone?_

_ Grandi occhi da cerbiatta sgranati, labbra aperte in un’espressione di meraviglia, muscoli dell’addome tesi, gambe dure come l’acciaio, Kaori venne, urlando il suo nome con le lacrime agli occhi, arcando la schiena, il sudore che le scendeva a gocce dalle punte dei capelli rossi illuminati dalla fioca luce della lampada sul comodino, e alla visione di quelle gocce di piacere che splendevano come rugiada sui boccioli su quelle cosce lattee Ryo si morse il labbro, e quando lei, tentativamente, si portò le dita fradice di lussuria alle labbra, saggiandole con la punta della lingua, quasi svenne… occhi chiusi e un sorriso malandrino sul viso, Kaori le strofinò sulla bocca, assaporandone appieno il gusto, sospirando soddisfatta.  _

_ “Chissà che sapore hai, Ryo… lo saprò mai?” si chiese ad alta voce la donna, occhi sorridenti e giocosi rivolti al soffitto. Poi, colta da un brivido di freddo improvviso, quasi si fosse improvvisamente accorta della propria nudità e di ciò che aveva appena compiuto, si strinse forte, e si coprì con una coperta, arrossendo vergognosa.  _

_ Sospirando sognante, Ryo si allontanò dalla porta, e con passo felpato raggiunse il tetto della palazzina; la nottata era fresca, ed una leggera brezza gli baciava la pelle accaldata. Si sporse a guardare la skyline della città tanto amata, il luogo per cui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, la casa che si era scelto, la famiglia che si era creato, e si accese una sigaretta. Tuttavia, nemmeno osservare le nuvole di fumo che si alzavano verso il firmamento servì ad acquietarlo, il suo cuore non si placava, ed il suo membro era duro come una roccia- era da tempo che lei lo eccitava, ma Ryo non era mai stato così arrapato, quasi fosse stato al punto di non ritorno.  _

_ Si tolse la giacca, gettandola in un angolo della terrazza, dove non gli importava; si sfilò la fondina, lasciandola scivolare accanto a lui, a terra, e lento, con la sigaretta in bocca, si sbottonò con la mano destra i jeans, il tempo che impiegò la cerniera ad abbassarsi apparentemente interminabile, eppure carico di pulsione erotica.  _

_ Mentre con un leggero sorriso lascivo sul volto Ryo, la sigaretta piantata tra i denti, si lasciava scivolare sul freddo pavimento, la sua mente vagò e ripercorse quell’immagine che lo aveva catturato e che mai e poi mai lo avrebbe abbandonato; con una mano, sollevò la maglietta sul torace, arrotolandola, mentre con l’altra abbassò l’elastico dei boxer quel tanto che bastava per liberare il suo pesante sesso. Ryo lo afferrò con un singulto, mentre con le dita si sfiorava la pelle accaldata del petto, eccitava i propri capezzoli. Immaginò di aver avuto il coraggio di entrare in quella stanza, di essersi avvicinato al letto e aver preso la mano che Kaori aveva al seno per portarla al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. La immaginava guardarlo stupita ma felice, sensuale e libera, disinibita… mentre la sua mano si stringeva intorno all’asta ed il pollice stuzzicava l’umida punta, nella sua mentre Ryo vedeva che con una mano si dava piacere, e con l’altra lo masturbava, guardandolo negli occhi. _

_ Raccolta la perlacea umidità, l’uomo la utilizzò per rendere il suo tocco più scivoloso, e mentre la mente si svuotava e il calore si accumulava nell’addome, Ryo prese a masturbarsi, facendo scorrerle la mano lungo la calda e setosa verga dura come il metallo con un ritmo pazzo e forsennato, rapido, mentre continuava a rivedersi Kaori che si portava le dita alle labbra per assaggiarsi, fare quello che avrebbe voluto fare lui, e mentre nella mente si formava l’immagine dolce e languida dello sguardo di Kaori, di quei grandi occhi luminosi, mentre se la rivedeva intenta a fare le cose comuni di ogni giorno, cucinare, stirargli una camicia,mettere un ricciolo dietro all’orecchio, sorridendo felice, il cuore pieno d’amore, mentre la cenere gli cadeva sul viso Ryo venne con una potente deflagrazione che lo spezzò in due e gli tolse il fiato, e mentre il caldo seme salato veniva spruzzato tra le dita e sull’addome, tutto ciò a cui lui pensava era a quanto amasse quella donna incredibile… _

“A cosa stai pensando?” Kaori gli chiese, riportandolo alla realtà. Ryo si abbassò su di lei e le diede un leggero bacio sulle labbra, sorridendole, prima di appoggiarsi al letto piegandosi sul ginocchio destro, accarezzandole dolce il viso, il pollice che tracciava cerchi delicati sulla guancia e che Kaori, malandrina, facendogli la linguaccia, andò a stuzzicare con la bocca. 

Si guardarono intensamente, e a Kaori mancò il fiato; fece per liberare la mano dalla morsa delle sue cosce ma Ryo le diede un altro bacio e mentre le leccava la bocca le sussurrò di non farlo. 

Kaori rimase immobile mentre guardava Ryo, che lentamente si sbottonava i pantaloni e li abbassava un po’, insieme ai boxer, quel tanto che bastava per rendere visibile ai suoi occhi la sua prorompente virilità, che mai mancava di toglierle il fiato. Compiaciuto di quella reazione, Ryo prese la mano di Kaori che aveva baciato, e la guidò al proprio sesso, che le diede in bentornata con un guizzo sotto alle dita e un singulto roco del suo proprietario. 

“A questo..” Ryo rispose, con voce roca e bassa, carica di sensualità, mentre abbassava il capo affinché potesse dire quella parole sconce ma vere direttamente al suo orecchio. Kaori chiuse gli occhi non appena avvertì il respiro caldo del compagno sul collo, la lingua che le solleticava il lobo. “Te l’ho detto che una volta ti ho sorpresa che ti davi da fare per conto tuo chiamando il mio nome, no? Beh, dopo sono andato a masturbarmi sul tetto ed immaginavo di essere entrato nella stanza e di averlo fatto fare a te mentre con una mano continuavi a farti godere…”

Kaori gli sorrise arrossendo un po’, ormai aperta nelle loro dimostrazioni d’amore a livello fisico quando erano soli nella loro intima bolla, e voltò il capo, baciandolo leggera sulle labbra, e gli diede un leggero strattone per avvicinarlo ancora di più a sé stessa. 

“Voglio assaggiarti…” gli disse, il volto basso un po’ timido per quell’azione con cui, nonostante tutto, non aveva ancora preso così tanta confidenza, e lui le stropicciò i capelli dandole un ultimo bacio. Poi si distese di fianco a lei, caviglie incrociate sulla tastiera del letto e labbra che sfioravano le cosce di Kaori, e all’improvviso decise che tutto sommato pure lui aveva fame, perciò, mentre lei, stringendo l’asta nel palmo della mano, stuzzicava con la lingua la punta del pene, Ryo afferrò il delicato polso della mano che si nascondeva in quel caldo antro umido, ed andando a stimolare il clitoride gonfio con il labbro inferiore, violò quei delicati petali umidi con la lingua che si intrufolò nel corpo di Kaori. La presa di Kaori sul suo pene divenne una morsa letale mentre Ryo, divorando il sesso della campagna goloso, il mento umido del caldo miele di Kaori, si legava quelle deliziose gambe lunghe al collo, sulle spalle, e sussultò godendo quando lei strinse la gambe dai muscoli tesi intorno al capo, permettendo ad un estremamente compiaciuto Ryo un affondo ancora più profondo che raggiunse quel punto segreto che fece stringere le calde pareti bagnate intorno a quell’intruso così ben voluto. 

“Ah….” Kaori sussultò, mentre l’addome si tese, la testa si alleggeriva e lei sentiva di aver concertato il suo intero essere in un solo preciso punto. Afferrando con la mano i testicoli di Ryo, prese a giocherellaci, mentre fece scorrere tra le labbra il turgido membro accogliendolo completamente. Lo avvertì sfiorarle la gola e nonostante un lieve senso di soffocamento iniziale, Kaori si rilassò come lui le aveva insegnato a fare, ed il disconforto divenne presto piacere mentre lo sentiva crescere e gonfiarsi nella sua bocca, e mentre la lingua di lui continuava imperterrita il suo attacco, lei prese a succhiare, pompandolo forsennata, e Ryo, nonostante fosse sempre stato un grande estimatore di quella posizione, rimpianse di non poter afferrare quei bei capelli rossi per accompagnarla nei movimenti, stringerla a sé con tutto l’ardore che possedeva e scopare per bene quella deliziosa boccuccia di rosa…

_ Cazzo… _ mugugnò mentre i glutei si contraevano e lui veniva, riempendo la bocca di Kaori che ingoiava senza permettere nemmeno ad una goccia di scappare, e lei si contraeva di nuovo, ancora, intorno alla lingua di Ryo che slinguazzava quel delizioso nettare zuccherino mai sazio, una delicatezza in cui sarebbe volentieri pure affogato…

Quando ebbero terminato, sazi e stanchi, ricaddero ognuno sulla schiena, col fiatone, i loro cuori che si alzavano ed abbassano frenetici mentre fissavano il soffitto con un sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra. 

“Te, mai che fai andare le cose come vorrei io…” Ryo sussurrò, col fiatone, e Kaori si voltò leggermente, facendo perno sul gomito per vederlo meglio e studiare lo sguardo del suo amato, che le sorrideva dolce e forse un po’ sciocco, ma tanto tenero, dolce ed innamorato, ed in quel momento il cuore di Kaori si riempì di tenerezza ed affetto, le si scaldò, e capì cosa avesse inteso Ryo al volta in cui le aveva detto che non era un fatto di tenerezza o tranquillità il fare l’amore, ma semplicemente lo stato dei loro cuori, il fatto che fossero loro, che ogni momento era comunque carico di amore, tenerezza e affetto, anche quando si trattava di atti apparentemente e puramente lussuriosi. 

Era amore perché erano loro. Tutto qui. 

Si sporse a dargli un ultimo bacio, quella della buona notte, con gli occhi fissi sulla sveglia, che scandiva l’ora. Era appena passata la mezzanotte, era il ventisei marzo, il compleanno di Ryo, e a quanto sembrava avevano appena iniziato i festeggiamenti in grande stile.

“E adesso vedi di dormire, che tra un po’ dobbiamo scendere che abbiamo un mucchio di cose da fare!”

Senza obbiettare, Ryo, vestito, si lasciò ricadere sul materasso, il naso premuto contro le ginocchia di Kaori, e cadde in un profondo sonno, che, come ogni notte da quando era con lei, fu tranquillo e popolato dai più sogni che avesse mai fatto. 

__


End file.
